


Spider Dog

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Brunotheredhusky, Good boi, Other, doggo antics, good dog, how to train a husky, petadoption, petbond, saving of a dog, shinanigans, smart boi, spider dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: One day after doing a an exaugsting day of being a hero Gwen finds out she has one more thing to do.  She hears a yelp and uncovers a ring of dog fighter. A husky who looks fluffy and sweet catches her eyes. She decided to save him and thus begins her adventures with her new found pet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



Gwen had a long and exaugsting day. It all started with some teens trying to act all big and bad robbing a small candy store. She happened to love that store and the sight of ghost-Spider had been enough to shake their confidence and scatter them to the winds. Luckily they had not taken anything and the owner payed her in candy. She was smart enough to give the peppermints back, knowing if Daisy so much as smelled one she would have a not happy girlfriend. From there it seems everyone was itching to do something devious.

Some punk on Third Street took a man's messenger bag that he had set down so he could get his camera ready. Some kids thought it was funny to try and shoplift from a toy store.A hotdog cart got loose down main street and almost knocked an old lady off her feet. Someone let a blind granny out on Fifth Avenue and she had to be escorted home. She almost missed band practice ….again. She had some kind of training mission with the Secret warriors that she can’t really remember. She somehow managed a decent date with Daisy. It was fun and she is really looking forward to next time.

Did she mention the weirdo that came from who knows where and decided that the art museum was a target? No? Well, he had powers and was not easy to take down but she managed it just as the police arrived and she made a quick exit. She was still kind of on their black list and might be for a while yet. Yippee, note the sarcasm, just another thing she really needs. 

So after her long day the last thing she wanted was another thing on her plate. So when she heard yelps coming from some run down suburban homes she actually had half a mind to ignore it. But, she knew she couldn’t so web slinger her way to the sound. 

When she got to the spot she saw a huge dog it was eyeing the circle of men around it. Gwen narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the huge fluff. It was a he, definitely a husky. He had a rust and cream colored coat with one blue eye and one honey colored eye. She felt an instant connection with this big dog. She didn’t know what was going on but from the look of him he wasn’t being cared for properly. His coat looked ratty and maybe had some mange. His eyes were dull and she could see an assortment of open wounds splattered all over him.

Gwen put it together when the men parted and a vicious looking dog is brought forward on a chain. it looked like some kind of german shepherd mix breed. It had scars all over itself. Its mouth is in a muzzle. its ears had pieces missing. It was growling, frothing, and pulling on the chain that the man held. It looked ready to kill the husky. There was no way Gwen was going to let that happen.

With it decided she quickly zipped down and grabbed the husky who yelped startled. “it’s okay buddy I am gonna get you out of here. You guys, you are just lucky I only want him.”. With that she picked up all one hundred pounds of dog and was out almost as soon as she arrived. The men made startled sounds and cursed. then tried to find her. it was too late she was already on a roof away from their eyes with a very scared and baffled dog. She turned to him and the dog whined softly laying down and very still.

“Aww it's okay boy.” She says slowly taking off her mask “I got you they aren’t going to hurt you again.” she says crouching down. She slowly offers a hand to him while not making eye contact.. the fluffy dog slowly gets up and makes his way toward her. He whined then shoved her over and licked her face. Gwen squealed and giggled as she petted him gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bruno is a dog that my cousin dreamed up and I made art work of. here is all the outfits i have made. feel free to suggest new ones he is fun to dress up'
> 
> https://postimg.cc/gallery/FcC7y93


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen had no idea what to do with the dog she had rescued. He had injuries all over the place and she can't decide if his paw is broken or not. He wasn't standing on it all the way just enough where anyone else would think its fine. However this spider knew a thing or two about hiding an injury. She knew she had to take a look at it and even though he has been friendly so far she knew he had been hurt before. She didn't know exactly how he would react to her touching that paw. Instead she slowly places a hand on the leg and just petted above the paw. She was hoping that he will let her look at her once he trust her enough.

After about maybe five minutes he slides his paw into her hand and she looks at him with side eyes. Okay yup, he trusts her way more then any dog from his situation should. She felt a burst of pride however that he trusted her. "Okay bud let me just take a look huh." She says softly as she brings her other hand up to the paw. he yelps and gives it a small tug and she winces. Yea its hurt she still can't tell if its broken or not. Instead she produces webs between her hands and on the injured paw. he sniffs it then huffs giving her a long look. She can't help but laugh.

"Well bud that's all I have. I don't have anything else here and that should harden up enough to keep that paw from getting hurt more." Gwen says with a shake of her head then looks down to see if they were in the clear. It looks like they all had gone searching far away. She pats her leg and he walks up next to her and she slowly picks him up. The fluffy husky doesn't make a sound instead shakes a little. 'Its okay boy we are going down" She says as she uses a mountain climbing technique to propel them down the side of the building. Once on solid ground he sighs and she grins at him petting his fluffy head gently. 

Now she was contemplating exactly what to do next She could drop him off at the nearest vet and not look back. One glance down at his soft eyes told her that she wouldn't be doing that. She sighed and accepted the fact she just adopted the dog. She actually was kind of happy about that. She still had no idea what to do she needed to get him looked at and on a leash. The last thing Gwen needed is some animal control guy trying to take him away because she didn't have a leash. 

Gwen sighs then spun some web and made a rope like material then looked at him. He needed a name if she was going to keep him 'Dog' wasn't something she would keep. She could name "Bud" or 'Buddy' but that didn't sit well either. 'Bruno!' thats perfect. "Bruno here boy. Here Bruno!" she calls and he looks at her woofs and excitedly trots up to her. Gwen grinned happy he liked it too. She carefully tied the web rope onto the tattered collar and prayed it would hold together for today at least.

She gave it an experimental tug and it held as he looked at her wide eyed and took a step forward. "Oh my gosh sorry Bruno." She says hugging him and he licks her cheek happily. She sighed glad he was such a sweet good boi. Now she had to figure out what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen coaxed Bruno to follow her, he was confused when he reached the end of the makeshift leash. She praised him when he didn’t look scared when it tugged at him. He was soon happily trotting next to her. Gwen looked around the whole time for a place for her to change into her civics. She didn’t want to walk into a vet in her Ghost-Spider costume. That would cause way too many questions and the dog fighters to find them. They could easily come up with a reasonable explanation for all Bruno’s injuries.

Gwen is not letting them take the good husky boy on her watch. If they did find her and Bruno she would fight them this time. She finally found a place to change it was a small gas station. She knew she wouldn’t be able to bring in her new pet. She took a glance at him and squatted down to eye level with him. “Okay boy i need you to stay here. I will be right back okay?” she says petting him and ruffling his fur as he blinked at her. The big red husky boofed at her licking at her masked face. She giggles softly. She gently picked up the leash and led him to a back door. She made him sit and told him to “Stay” it took a few times for him to understand. She then made her way to the front. 

Bruno whined and looked at her sadly. She looked at him and her heart hurt but she couldn’t take him in. :I promise buddy i’ll be right back I promise.” she says turning back to the front of the gas station, walking up to the side of the door and peering in. She made sure to avoid security cameras all she needed was someone to find out who she is and cause her trouble.She quickly walked in when the cashier looked away to put something up. She made sure to avoid all the cameras, She slid into a stall and quickly shrugged out of her costume and made it into a makeshift bag that she tied around her waist. 

Gwen had to figure out a way to get out. She looked around the bathroom to find a way out. She knew she couldn’t just walk out the front door that would cause confusion if someone was to watch the footage and see a girl walk out but never into the station. She spied a window and took a moment to decide if she could fit through. Once she found she could she carefully opened the window and slipped out after checking for cameras. She got out the window and snuck back to Bruno who sat there still waiting.

Gwen felt a spike of pride go through her when she sees him still there. Grinning she walks up to him happily “Good boy Bruno, good boy!’ She says and the husky turned to her wagging his tail boofing but not moving waiting for her to call him. “Here boy!” she calls patting her legs he gets up and runs to her knocking her over sniffing her like crazy. She laughed petting him and trying to get him off of her. Bruno seemed surprised that there was indeed a person under the suit. ‘Yea, it's me buddy. It’s me.” She says sitting up and rubbing his neck and ruffling his fluffy fur. He finally let her up after sniffing her all over one last time. “You’re a good boy, yes you are.” She says rubbing their noses together. He gave her another lick before he walked away and sat down waiting for her to get up. She smiled at him and picked up his leash and called him to follow her. She took out her phone and scrolled through it looking for a nearby vet. She found one a few blocks away. 

When they get outside it she casts a look at her new pet. He was happily wagging his tail while following her. He then paused and whimpered at the building and she sighed softly that he must smell what this place is. “It’s okay Bruno, they are going to make sure you're okay boy.” Gwen says softly petting his head gently coaxing him in slowly. The young receptionist looked at them shocked then she glared at Gwen.

“I am Nissa, how can I help you” Nissa says, trying to be as professional as possible.

“Hey , when can we see a vet? I found him wandering along the street. I am very determined to adopt him.” Gwen says and Nissa gave her a soft look.

“Oh, the poor baby. I will tell the vet you are here please take a seat. What’s your name? I will need his name if he has one.” Nissa says typing on the computer in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen almost panicked for a second how was she going to explain the leash mage from spider webs? She glanced at it then sighed it looked like a dirty rope that she could have found just about anywhere. "His name is Bruno." She tells Nissa while relaxing. "Mine is Gwen Stacy." Gwen says with a polite smile as Nissa typed away.

"Okay Ms. Stacy, it says here that our Vet tech Mr. Ranos will be able to see you shortly." Nissa says and points to the closest chair. "Did you see what happened or did he come to you that way?" She asks more gently. Gwen hated lying but she knew her identity needed to be kept a secret; it was just safer.

"No, I didn't see what happened. He came across me this way. He seemed like such a friendly dog so I really want to keep him." Gwen says petting the giant furball who had placed his head in her lap.

"Aww poor baby. I do need to tell you that you must be eighteen to adopt him. We can draft adoption papers but, if you are a minor we can't let him leave here without you getting a parent. Sorry it's for his safety." Nissa says with a soft frown and sad look. Gwen fumbled around and found her ID and showed it to Nissa. The secretary took it from her and looked it over and nodded. "Alright great let me get that paperwork for you." Nissa says clicking and clacking on the computer. Gwen smiled at this and looked back into Bruno's mismatched eyes and scratched an ear.

"Bruno and Ms.Stacy? Please follow me." A young man who might only be a few years older than her waved to her. She stood up and walked to him. 

"You Mr. Ranos?" Gwen asked as she got to him with Bruno glued to her side.

"Andrew Ranos at your service. Let's get this guy looked at and the adoption forms should be ready once we are done." Andrew says, giving her a charming smile. Gwen raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Andrew turned around after blinking and showed them to a room. He opened the door and escorted them in. "You think you can get him to jump up on the exam table?" Andrew says patting the table with a smile that was meant to be disarming.

Gwen turned to Bruno ignoring what seems to be flirting. "Can you make it boy? Jump up Bruno." She says patting the table far from his hand completely missing the frown on Andre's face. Bruno eyed the table then put his paws on it and hauled himself up. "Whoa good boy!" Gwen says fluffing his fur again. Bruno wood softly licking at her. Gwen grinned with a soft giggle and hugged him gently.

"Alright buddy let me have a look okay?" Andrew says walking up to the husky. Gwen moved out of his way but close enough to get to Bruno if he acted scared. "Lay down please. Can you lay down buddy?" Andrew says patting the table just in front of Bruno who took a second to process then laid down."Good boy!" Andrew says and slowly reaches for a pet and is licked.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew smiled and petted Bruno's fluffy head some more. "With a good bath and the right care he is gonna be so soft." He informs Gwen who grinned from ear to ear.

"Aww soft fluffy cuddle buddy!" Gwen says excitedly looking at Bruno happily he already looked so huggable that she just wanted to cuddle him to pieces.

"I do have to warn you though. Huskies are super active and hyper. They aren't just lounge dogs. They are part of the working class dogs for a reason" Andrew says as he starts to look over Bruno. Gwen frowned at him a little mad that he assumed she wouldn't know these things. "I am only saying this because people tend to get Huskies and don't really know what they are in for. Normally it's a puppy so they don't expect them to get this big or be so much work." He continues while looking over a nasty looking scrape.

Gwen thought about this for a moment and gave a soft sigh. He was right a lot of people got pets and didn't expect them to be so much work. Even though she does alot already she is responsible enough to take care of a dog. Especially an active one if she trains him and takes him with her.

"Yea I get that, but I think I got enough energy for the both of us times two." Gwen says confidently as she watches everything he is doing with Bruno. Andrew sees this from the corner of his eye. She wasn't like most eighteen to twenty some year olds who are on their phones and not paying attention. She really seemed to care about this dog and his well being. Andrew was both surprised and happy that she was more than just a pretty face.

"Well, it looks like a good med bath and some bandages and he is good to go." Andrew says standing up smiling at Gwen. "I think you are doing a really awesome thing by taking him in. You really are one of a kind." He says as he gently coaxes Bruno down.

"Uh, thanks." Gwen says shifting her weight a little uncomfortably she didn't like the way he was looking at her. He took a step forward and tripped right over the makeshift leash that Bruno had moved when he walked back to Gwen. Gwen tried not to laugh and avoided looking at the down man.

"Oh my, guess I should pay attention." Andrew says not making eye contact with Gwen. "I'll just go get him to that bath now." Andrew says after clearing his throat a few times. Gwen watched them leave while holding down her laugh. The moment she knew it was clear she let loose and laughed her head off. Then sent a text to Daisy while giggling.

Gwen:  _ So, a funny thing happened. I adopted a dog. He is so smart, cute and fluffy. _

Daisy:  _ How is that funny? _

Gwen:  _ LET ME TELL THE STORY! _

Daisy: _Fine, Fine. Proceed_


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen: _Anyway I found this dog and his name is Bruno. I brought him to a vet clinic_

Daisy: _Then what happened?_

Gwen: _The vet tech started flirting with me. Guess Bruno knows I wasn't interested…._

Daisy: _Did he bite them???_

Gwen: _better he tripped the dude lol_

Daisy: _… you can't see it but I just facepalmed. Of course you get a dog that is your twin._

Gwen: _hey… anyway, I should be at the base soon. Still up for lunch?_

Daisy: _:) it's a date ;)_

Gwen smiled brightly and put her phone away as Andrew came back with Bruno. Bruno looked handsome all cleaned up. He was sporting a few bandages. He spies her and boofs while wagging his tail. 

Gwen grinned at him and made her way over wrapping her arms around his neck nuzzling into the soft fur. "Oh man he is so soft. Thanks Andrew. I'll just take him home now." Gwen says getting up and reaching for the leash.

"No problem, all part of my job. Here is my number if you need anything."Andrew says holding out a card. Gwen ignores it and grabs the leash.

"No thanks, I have the business number I can just call in and ask Nadia to schedule me. Look Andrew, I am sure you are a good guy, but I am not interested. I have a girlfriend." Gwen says gently before turning to leave. Bruno headbutts Andrew's leg then follows after his new owner.

Gwen chuckles at him and waves goodbye to Nadia who saved back "Have a nice evening and take care."

"You too." Gwen says as the door closes behind her. "Okay buddy let's get you to SW HQ so the team can meet you." She says letting Bruno's head. He barked, wagging his tail. Gwen smiled again and started walking. Bruno trotted along beside her happily with his younger lolling out of his mouth. 

As they walked several people stopped to talk to her about Bruno. Some teen girls also came over and we're all cuddly with Bruno. She laughed at him pufting himself up and making himself look all cute for them.

It didn't take them long to reach the garage and waiting outside is Daisy. She is wearing a cute light blue top that has holes for the shoulders to peek through. She was killing Gwen in her jean shorts and she was sure the outfit was purposeful.

"OMG, he is so cute!" Daisy said gushing as she made her way to them. She held her hand out for Bruno to sniff. Bruno sniffed her for a minute then barked softly and gently knocked Daisy over and licked her.

Daisy's giggle brought her back from her trance. Gwen appraised the scene with a smile and giggled as she gently pulled Bruno of Daisy.

"Down boy, I think she gets you like her." Gwen says as he whines and paws the air towards Daisy who cooed and hugged him before getting up and dusting herself off.


End file.
